


Twitterfic 5 - Phillip Altman x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, DFAB reader, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, blowjob, degradation kink, degrading, dom!Phillip Altman, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."Degrading"
Relationships: Phillip Altman & You, Phillip Altman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Twitterfic 5 - Phillip Altman x Reader

Here we go again, you think to yourself, as you hear Phillip storm in to the house

You're in the kitchen, fixing yourself a drink, but you feel the dark energy emanating from him as soon as he steps through the front door. You spin round, watching him, as he slams the door behind him. Clearly something hasn't gone his way today.

"Fucking Porsche. Fucking job. Fucking world. Fuck all of it," he mutters to himself, stalking moodily towards the living room. You decide to pour him the same thing you're having, and join him on the sofa.

"What's wrong, baby?" you ask sweetly, placing the drinks on the coffee table, before kneeling down on the sofa next to him.

"Everything's going wrong today, babe. Everyone's out to get me. Ugh," he responds, huffing, letting his head fall back on the back of the sofa.

"Can I do anything for you baby? Massage maybe?" you suggest.

That perks him up. Oh, but he has other ideas. He lifts his head and looks at you. You know that mischievous glint in his eye.

"I've got a better idea, baby," he growls.

"Get down on the floor and worship me like the little whore you are. That always makes me feel better."

You grin, before putting on your most obedient expression, eyelashes fluttering, as you slink off the sofa. You place yourself, on your knees, between his legs, and start massaging and kissing him over his jeans. Starting at his calves, moving slowly upwards, not quite giving him everything he wants just yet.

"That's it, worship your daddy, you little slut." You clench at that last word, gazing up at him with desire.

He soon gets impatient. He grabs you by the hair, not enough to hurt, but enough to let you know he's in control.

"C'mon baby, I'm gonna need you to work faster. Oh, and you better make me cum, or I won't be touching you again for at least a week."

Spurred on by his words, you make quick work of releasing his cock from the confines of denim and cotton. His dick, big and heavy, springs forward as soon as it's able to. He's more than ready for you.

Still grasping your hair, he brings your towards his cock, and you're practically salivating at the sight before you.

"Typical, such a filthy little slut, I see your mouth begging for daddy's big cock," is what you hear him say, shortly before pushing you down onto him. Your mouth opens wide and you take him deep.

He's in control, making your head bob up and down, while you swirl your tongue around him.

"Fuck, that's right, choke on daddy's dick, you greedy whore," he growls, stoking the fire in your belly and between your thighs.

He loosens his grip slightly so you start to go at your own pace, steady and fast, bringing your hand up and pumping him to meet your lips.

"This is all you deserve, isn't it? Sucking cock like the good little slut you are. Fuck, I'm gonna cum so hard down your filthy little throat."

You're soaking your underwear, so desperate to touch yourself, but you know Phillip wouldn't allow it. Not yet, anyway.

You feel his hips jerk, he starts to shake slightly, and you know he's close.

"Fuck, that's it, take it all baby," he groans, and then you feel it...

Jets of hot cum coating your tongue, slipping down your throat, while he holds you in place, riding out his release. Your eyes watering slightly, but you don't mind. You're just happy to please him...

He lets go of you and you pull off of him, wiping your mouth and flashing a sweet smile up at him. "All better, baby?"

He grins at you. "Much better, sweetheart," he says, as he strokes your cheek.


End file.
